


forever and a day

by minslov



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boyfriend Goals, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Forever, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Ong Seongwoo Being a Little Shit, Ong Seongwoo Being an Idiot, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, i love minhwan, jaehwan is a baby, minhwan - the forever couple, yes the title is from the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minslov/pseuds/minslov
Summary: kim jaehwan’s scared to lose everything that he has now — the happiness, the love, and the one person without whom he couldn’t imagine his life. maybe he’s too scared, but minhyun is quick enough to hold his hand and calm his heart, like always.





	forever and a day

**Author's Note:**

> this fic, idk it was so random but i knew i wanted to write a minhwan fic like i had to do it so i came up with this in an hour and completed this within a day. it’s just a fluffy drabble, and minhwan being whipped for each other?? sjsjjs i hope you enjoy <33
> 
> also, i havent proof read this so please forgive me if there are any typos or errors :(

The sound of synchronised footsteps came to a halt, as Jisung headed to pause the music that was blasting through their dance studio. It was the fourth time Jaehwan had made a mistake today in practice, this time by bumping into Seongwoo at the chorus of the song instead of heading to his assigned position in that part of choreography. The exhaustion was evident on all of their faces, as they started the song back again each time because of the mistakes that the boy had made in the past one hour, and that’s why Jisung now knew he needed to ask Jaehwan about what was really going on.

Jisung paused the music, suddenly the studio’s environment turning completely quiet except for the sound of members’ breathing filled the room. Everyone stared at the said boy, expecting him to say something but all Jaehwan did was stare on the floor with his expressions being quite unreadable.

“Jaehwan-ah, that’s the fourth time today”, said Jisung in his attempt to get a better understanding of this situation.

Jaehwan was always a hard working one. Sure, he joked around and laughed loud through the breaks, but once the practice started he was always the first one to gain back his composure. Whether be it the vocal practice or the dance one, Jaehwan was always sure to give in his best. It had been like that since almost one and a half year now, and everyone cherished and respected him for that.

His high notes were always stable, and he never was lacking when it came to dancing as well. Dance wasn’t the boy’s best part, but his continuous practice and efforts made sure that he excelled in it.

And that’s why everyone was a bit dazed today when the said boy, who was always known to put in his best, made the mistakes again and again. That even to a choreography that they had just practiced yesterday.

“Jaehwan hyung”, said Jihoon, as he headed up to the boy with a bottle of water in his hands. He was probably just tired and maybe some water could help him relax, Jihoon thought.

“Jaehwan-ah, aren’t you gonna say something?” Jisung asked the boy again, making the question clear so as to get an answer.

As a leader, it was always Jisung’s responsibility to make sure that his members and most importantly the group dynamic was the best and thus, he did try his best to achieve that. But even before that, he knew he was their friend and that’s why he tried his best to be there for him. He had always been the first one to notice when someone felt down, and the first one to reach out to the one who needed a little boost up. From his experiences as a trainee for long, he knew how difficult it could be to be in this music industry which always demanded the best.

Wanna One, being a group that was made by thousands of people across the country, had a lot of expectations to live up to and that’s the reason the burden that came with it wasn’t so easy. They received a lot of love, yes, but with the love came the feeling of thankfulness which made them want to give the warmth back to their fans who had been with them through the months. All the eleven members wanted to live up to the title of “Nation’s boy group”. They wanted to be the Wanna One that their fans wanted to see, always.

And being probably the most sensitive amongst the eleven of them, he had been quick enough this time, to notice how Jaehwan looked different. The younger boy didn’t look as carefree like he looked when everyday he used to walk into the studio sloppily and hug the maknae that first walked in through the door. He didn’t laugh as loud when someone did something stupid, and that was enough to bother Jisung as he missed the mess that Jaehwan created. He was worried, knowing that the younger boy was probably having a hard time.

He didn’t want to confront Jaehwan in front of everyone about it. Instead, he wanted to catch up with Jaehwan alone, and ask him calmly about it without pushing for an answer. He wanted Jaehwan to be comfortable, and he wanted to help, but after today he knew the other members would look for an answer to the boy’s continuous mistakes too. And that’s why he was, asking Jaehwan about it in front of all the members who were staring at the boy, as some of them reached for a water bottle and others just breathed heavily after being tired from the practice.

Jaehwan, however, didn’t respond to anything that Jisung said. He just silently accepted the water bottle that Jihoon offered him, without meeting the younger boy’s eyes as his gaze still remained fixated on the floor. Being like this, it was not something Jaehwan would do and everyone in the room knew that.

It was Seongwoo who decided to speak this time butt he was soon cut off, mid sentence.

“Jaehwa—”

“What the fuck do you want? Yeah, I made a couple of mistake and what fucking about it!”

Everyone was surprised as Jaehwan raised his voice to answer Seongwoo,  finally raising his eyes to look up at everyone in the room. He threw the water bottle, that Jihoon had given him minute before, and slammed it on the mirrors that covered the walls of the studio.

The sound of the water hitting on the mirror caused everyone to jump a little, as a mixture of surprise and concern filled everyone’s eyes but none of them spoke. Nobody knew what to say. Nobody except Minhyun.

Minhyun walked towards Jaehwan to stand in front of him, both of their faces faced towards each other. He looked into Jaehwan’s eyes, hoping to calm the raging boy down, but none of it worked as the frustration was evident on latter’s face. Usually Jaehwan would get flustered whenever Minhyun would walk up to him in front of everyone. Heck, he would get flustered even if Minhyun smiled in his direction in front of others, but today the effect older had was completely contrasting. Today, Jaehwan seemed to be more frustrated when Minhyun walked over to stand in front of him.  

“Leave me fucking alone!” Jaehwan shouted once more, this time already making his way to the studio’s door in his attempt to leave.

But Minhyun wasn’t the one to give up so easily. Definitely not when it came up to Jaehwan.

He followed Jaehwan and gripped his wrist before the younger boy could make his way out of the room. He knew it was a mess. He knew that this was an unusual situation and he needed to deal with it with care, and that’s why he was thankful that none of the members were pushing Jaehwan off the edge. He knew he needed to deal with the boy on his own for whatever it was, and calm him down.

“Um, guys, can you give us some time alone? I think we need to talk”, said Minhyun as all the members walked out of the studio, accompanied by nods and little “yeah sure’s”. Minhyun could see they were all worried about Jaehwan, but he was thankful that they gave the two boys some time alone.

Once all of them were gone, that’s when Minhyun finally let go of Jaehwan’s wrist. He closed the door to make sure that there was no disturbance, and then, he held the boy by his shoulders and turned him around to face him once again already noticing the difference in Jaehwan’s eyes. Of course, Minhyun knew Jaehwan was going to regret shouting at others later but it came sooner than he expected.

“Jahewan-ah”, Minhyun said as he lifted Jaehwan’s chin up with his hand in attempt to make Jaehwan look up to him.

“Breathe, please. Everything’s fine, it’s okay.”

That was all it took for Jaehwan to break down. Minhyun could already see that Jaehwan was holding back his tears, but he wasn’t strong enough to hold them much longer.

The younger boy laid his head on Minhyun’s chest as he started sobbing, tears escaped his eyes without any pause. All of the frustration that had been building up inside of him, broke him down at that moment but Jaehwan wasn’t ashamed of it because it was Minhyun. His Minhyun hyung was there so it was okay if he cried. It was all okay, and he believed that more than he probably should.

Minhyun didn’t question it too, because it was Jaehwan. It was his Jaehwan, a boy whom he had seen different sides of. He had seen a crazy Jaehwan who laughed his ass off and made Minhyun’s ears hurt because of how loud he was. He had seen a dedicated Jaehwan who stayed up at nights, working on perfecting his vocals and writing songs as his fingers moved swiftly on his guitar. He had seen an embarrassed Jaehwan, after he had ended up realising that he was the wrong one in their useless bickering. He had seen a messy Jaehwan, probably a little too much, as his room would never just stop being a mess.  He had seen a weak Jaehwan, who was too vulnerable and needed it to be protected.

It had only been an year and a half, but he had got to know the Jaehwan that fate brought to him. He had got to understand and fall in love with his Jaehwan, his one and only.

“Jaehwan, baby please don’t cry. Talk to me, love. Talk to me, i’m here. I’m right here with you, alwa—”

“D-Don’t say a-always.”

Jaehwan lifted his head off of Minhyun’s chest, letting the elder boy’s hands fall that had been embracing him a minute before. He walked over to the corner of the studio,nearly tripping and sitting down with his hands hugging his legs and his head resting upon his knees. There was no further thing he said, instead it were his sons that was quite evident to Minhyun.

“What do you mean?”

“D-Don’t promise me a ‘f-forever’ hyung. It h-hurts.”

Minhyun knew where this was going and he wished it didn't. He had avoided this topic since the last month started. He had avoided it because he knew he wasn’t strong enough to talk about it. It already hurt too much to lose everyone, and to know that he might be losing someone that mattered to him more than his own self scared him.

He crouched next to Jaehwan, taking the smaller boy’s face in his hands and wiping the tears. He hated to see his happy little pills cry. He didn't know what to say honestly, as he was himself at a loss of words but he knew he had to be stronger than that. At least for his boyfriend who was a mess right now.

“Jaehwan-ah.”

“N-No hyung, it really hurts a lot. L-Like. I don’t know what to do, hyung. All I k-know is that I can’t lose you.”

“Baby who said that?”

“Huh?” Jaehwan looked up to Minhyun, unable to understand the boy’s question. And that was the first time he saw the tears welling up in Minhyun’s eyes. Perhaps the older was hurting too.

“Who said you’re going to lose me, Jaehwan?”

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s going to be all over soon, hyung. You’re going to be back to being Minhyun of Nu’est. Minhyun who didn’t know who Kim Jaehwan was.”

At that, Jaehwan expected Minhyun to call him stupid or something close to it but what he didn't expect is for a little smile to take over Minhyun’s face. A smile that Jaehwan had grown to adore.

“Do you really believe that?”

“How can I not?”, said Jaehwan as he wiped another one of his own tears. God, he hated being weak but it wasn't his fault that Minhyun had him head over heels, was it?

“Jaehwanie, let me ask you something.”

“What?”

“Do you believe that me and you would’ve never met if it wasn’t for produce 101 and wanna one?”

“Hyung, we didn’t even know about each other's existence before that happened.”

“So you think there would be no us if a survival show wasn’t to happen?”

“Yeah, I mean don’t you?”

“No. I don’t. I think that you and I would've found our way to each other even if there was no Produce 101. I think we would've still ended up together somehow, somewhere.”

“But how?”

“Because you’re my soulmate, Jaehwan. I’m sure I would’ve found you.”

A little shy smile made its way to Jaehwan’s tear stained face as for the first time in a month, he felt the hope inside him once again. Once again, his love for the older boy conquered over his fear of losing him.

He moved closer to Minhyun, as he pressed his lips against the older’s for a short sweet kiss, leaving them both with butterflies. It was always magical, just like it had been the first time.

“Hyung, I think I believe you because I’m sure you’re my soulmate too.”

At that, it was Minhyun’s turn to smile as he took Jaehwan’s hand in his own and rubbed his thumb against the other’s hand. It was going to be so difficult to not wake up to Jaehwan’s face every day. It was going to be so difficult to go to sleep without hearing the younger say he didn’t want to sleep. It was going to be so difficult to not have Jaehwan tell him cheesy things everyday. It was going to be difficult but Minhyun had to be strong, for Jaehwan.

“I really mean that, Jaehwan-ah. And that is why, I promise you that we won’t lose each other. Even if all this is over, and there’s nothing that seems right, I promise you that the destiny will help us find our way back to each other.”

“And I promise you that I will always love you, Minhyunie hyung.”

“I love you so much.”

“Not more than I do.”

“But baby, if this thing was troubling you so much, why didn’t you just talk to me? Why did you let yourself suffer? You know how much I hate to see you cry, even though your loud laugh makes my head hurt.”

Jaehwan lightly slapped Minhyun's arms at which he couldn’t help but laugh. How was Minhyun’s smile always so peaceful to Jaehwan?

“I thought that you’d break up with me right then, and I was so scared.”

“Oh my god, Jaehwanie come here. Let me kiss you.”

Minhyun always searched for excuses to kiss Jaehwan, but it wasn’t his fault how sweet those kisses were that he loved them a little too much.

Jaehwan once again, moved in for a deeper kiss this time because he wanted to convey everything that he couldn't put into words. He wanted Minhyun to know that he always walk with him down the road, no matter if it was cherry blossoms or thorns. He wanted Minhyun to know how the older meant home to Jaehwan. He wanted Minhyun to know that he was the star in Jaehwan's sky. He wanted Minhyun to know how much he loved him.

But how could could their sweet little couple moments ever be complete without Ong Seongwoo walking right in on them.

“I told you all they must be kissing again! Now hand me those dollars you ungrateful bitches.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! if you liked it please leave some kudos or comments to let me know <3  
> [my twitter!](http://twitter.com/minncasa)  
> [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/minncasa)


End file.
